Sarajevo: City of Hearts
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: Set in Sarajevo, Bosnia, in 2014, this story is a story of love, life, hate, death, and war. It follows the events that led to seven teens from different parts of the world all converging on Sarajevo, and the events that follow. AU. Taiream, Shadamy, Sonsal.


**Sarajevo: City of Hearts**

**Chapter 1: The Café**

_Tails_

Miljan "Tails" Prodanović was walking down Glođina Street on another dreary Monday afternoon, head home from Srednje škole Mula Mustafa Bašeskija. The light rain felt cool on his fur as he passed Svrzina kuća. He glanced over at the old house while adjusting his school uniform.

"_Packed with the regulars, as usual," _he thought to himself as he passed on by. He turned West onto Ćemerlina, and walked straight down to Josipa Štadlera st. Following the street along its naturally curving path, he reached the intersection of Pehlivanuša. He followed it straight down to Mula Mustafe Bašeskije. He pulled his headphones and mp3 player out of his knapsack. He slipped on his headphones, and pressed shuffle. The first track to play was O-O-H Child by the Five Stairsteps, which happened to be one of his top ten songs. As the peppy beat began, he synced his steps to it. He followed the Mula Mustafe Bašeskije all the way to the Gajev trg, and turned onto the adjacent street, which he followed all the way to Dialog Cafe. He entered the modern contemporary style cafe, and was quickly greeted by the smell of fresh macchiatos and mocha lattes. He paused his music and slid his headphones onto his neck.

"Zdravo Tails. The usual?", asked the barista.

"Da," answered Tails as he sat down at the bar. He slipped his headphones back onto his ears, the song now having changed to Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi. He leaned his head back and let the music take him away.

_Cream_

Aliya Kazi, known by her nickname Cream, walked along the sidewalk, heading to her favorite Café, the Dialog. She had just finished helping clean at the Gazi Husrev-begova džamija, and she was craving a mocha latte and crescent roll. The light rain coupled with the chilly breeze made for perfect coffee conditions. She rounded the corner and was soon in front is the café. She entered the warmth of the café and inhaled deeply, allowing the scent of coffee and bread to fill her lungs. She looked around for an empty seat, managed to find one by a yellow and white fox in what appeared to be a school uniform, who was listening to his music really loudly. She tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn.

_Tails_

Tails felt a finger gently tapping his shoulder. He turned to see a cream colored rabbit in an orange and yellow dress with a blue ribbon on her neck and orange and yellow sneakers.

"Can I help you?," asked Tails as he slipped his headphones off.

"Actually yeah, you can. I was wondering of the seat next to you was taken," the rabbit answered.

"Umm..No, it's not taken. You're very welcome to sit by me," replied Tails. He pulled out the stool for the rabbit and helped her up, which caused her to blush.

"Hvala," said the rabbit.

"Vi ste dobrodošli," replied Tails.

"So, I've never seen you here before. Which means you must be new to town," said Tails.

"Da. I just moved here from Vogošća," replied the rabbit.

"Oh. Well, I'm Miljan Prodanović, but I go by my nickname Tails most of the time" said Tails.

"I'm Aliya Kazi, but my friends call me Cream," replied the rabbit.

"Kazi, that's Muslim, isn't it?," asked Tails.

"Da. My father's from Iraq, my mom is from Iran," answered Cream.

"Oh. How did you all end up in Sarajevo?," asked Tails.

"Well, my mom moved to Britain when she was fifteen, and met my dad while he was apprenticing at an engineering firm in London. They got married a couple months later, and moved here when my dad got a job as chief engineer for the Bosnian Energy Council here in Sarajevo," answered Cream.

"Wow. Quite a journey," replied Tails.

"Yeah. So, how did your parents end up here in Bosnia?," asked Cream.

"My dad was a soldier in the Serbian army, and he volunteered to serve here in the 90s. He met my mom while on deployment. 9 months later, here I am," answered Tails.

"Hmm, so your dad served in the Bosnian War?," asked Cream.

"Yep. He was in the siege of Sarajevo, working an artillery piece," answered Tails.

"Oh," replied Cream. At that moment, the barista returned with Tails drink, along with a crescent roll.

"What are you drinking?", asked Cream.

"A pumpkin flavored latte. Would you like to try some?", asked Tails.

"Da," answered Cream. Tails slid the cup over to her, and she took a sip.

"This is delicious," said Cream.

"I thought you might like it," replied Tails.

"Barista, I'll have what he's having," Cream shouted at the barista.

"You know, he has a name. It's James, by the way," said Tails.

"Oh, I didn't know," replied Cream. James returned with her order and placed it in front of her.

"Hvala," said Cream.

"Vi ste dobrodošli," replied James.

"So, where do you live?", asked Tails as James returned to filling orders.

"I live in the Korzo Apartment Complex, Ferhadija 9A, Apartment 2B," answered Cream.

"Are you serious? I live in Apartment 2A," replied Tails.

"Awesome. We can walk home together," said Cream.

"Totally," replied Tails. They continued to sip on their coffee and eat their crescent roll. They were so engrossed in their present conversation that they didn't notice the time slipping away. Finally, Tails happened to glance up at the clock and his face turned ashen immediately.

"What's wrong Tails?," asked Cream.

"I was due home about thirty minutes ago. My dad's gonna kill me," answered Tails.

"I'll come with you," said Cream as they raced out of the café. They raced up the sidewalk, and managed to reach to reach the apartments in a matter of minutes. They raced through the door, and up the stairs. They reached the door to Tails apartment.

"So, I guess I'll see you later," said Tails, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, I guess so. What school do you go to?," asked Cream.

"Srednje škole Mula Mustafa Bašeskija," answered Tails.

"Seriously? That's where you're going to school at. I'm suppose to start there tomorrow," replied Cream.

"Really? You don't seem old enough to be in high school," stated Tails.

"Well, I skipped a few grades, so technically, I'm suppose to be in the seventh grade," replied Cream.

"So, you're what, about twelve?," asked Tails.

"Yeah," answered Cream. Just then, the door to Tails apartment swung open.

"Tails, what are you doing. Do you realize how late you are for supper. Get in this damn apartment now!," shouted a gray-haired man.

"Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow at school," said Tails.

"Yeah, guess so," replied Cream as she turned and walked into her own apartment. Tails retired to his own apartment, facing the scalding from his father that he had been expecting.


End file.
